Perfect Super Android 13!
Plot The smoke begins to clear as Xeno Gogeta looks on, Goku: GT uses a Senzu Bean to restore his stamina, Vegeta: GT waits for the smoke to clear, and Xeno Chronoa seems to be dilating time to prevent Xeno Gogeta from defusing. The smoke clears revealing that only Android 13's head survived the energy clash, Android 13 angrily curses Xeno Gogeta and ends in a fit of rage as a result of the damaged he sustained, and begins regenerating his body. As his arms and torso are restored, Android 13 notes that Xeno Gogeta hasn't noticed that some of his energy has been siphoned, his Super Saiyan 3 energy that is which is why Xeno Gogeta was evenly matched against Android 13. Android 13 points out the large bright energy ball behind him and summons it to his recently restored right arm as he holds it above his head. Xeno Gogeta calls him cheap for fighting in such a way as Android 13 decides to go all out and proceeds to open a portal to Age 2360's Universe 7, and proceeds to enlarge the energy ball he already created and gather Life energy from the Universe itself. Xeno Gogeta tries to stop him, but Android 13 stops him with Solar Flare as the energy ball increases to almost the size of the Universal Spirit Bomb. Not wanting to waste time, he proceeds to immediately absorb the energy ball. As a result - a large aura of ki begins to engulf his body as the ground shakes, a tower of energy parts the yellow clouds, and electricity sparks everywhere. Forks of lightning shoot off to the sky, the ground beneath him deforms as he body shrinks, his eyes glow blank red briefly as his right sclera becomes black and his left becomes white, his skin colour changes become to his original skin tone. Goku stops in his place while fighting Giant Yamma and manages to sense Android 13's energy along with everyone on Floor 5. Goku Black: GT becomes concerned and orders Dymary to seal the rift between Floor 5 and Floor 6. A massive surge of energy envelopes the entire area blinding Xeno Gogeta and the others, the Korin-like Tower collapses along with the Palace and most of the Snake Way. Vegeta: GT remarks that it reminds him of Cell's transformation before attempting to attack him despite being blinded by the surge of energy. Vegeta: GT nearly manages to hit him, but a barrier stops him; sending him flying back. The lightning and rain begin to settles, as the tremors decrease, and mass of energy begins to disappear as Xeno Gogeta looks as Android 13 stands at the epicentre of his transformation as the area was almost decimated by his transformation, still glowing, Xeno Gogeta remarks that he's become smaller, and Vegeta: GT is shocked by the amount of power he is giving off as the aura and glow disappear revealing his new form and new body. Android 13 remarks that he has finally achieved his Perfect form, Vegeta: GT seems to be the only that understands that Android 13 is way too powerful in his current form. Android 13 examines his new form as Xeno Gogeta in flies and punches him in the face; sending him flying into a cliff, however, he is barely damaged by the attack as Android 13 simply stands back up, wipes the blood off his, and asks if he's got another. Appearances Characters *Xeno Gogeta *Goku: GT *Vegeta: GT *Goku Black: GT *Goku *Yamma Locations *Floor 5 *Floor 6 Transformations *True Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 4 Battles *Xeno Gogeta (True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super Android 13 (Perfect Bio-Android) Category:Fanga